There are ample facilities to practice all the shots in repertoire except one, the shot from an ‘odd’ lie i.e. where the ball is required to be hit when lying above one's feet or below one's feet from a side-hill lie. The only chance, one gets to hit these shots is when the golfer is actually playing the game without a clue where the ball will end up or when the ball is lying on the edge of the fairway against the rough.